


Last Year Of Being Here

by Umbra_Writes



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Blood, Bullying, Depression, High School, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Zim likes dresses and makeup, im super sorry i legit dont know what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Umbra_Writes
Summary: Zim and Dib are friends, maybe not in the best way but friends non the less. It's been a few years since Zim realized he wasn't an Invader and that he was just here on Earth to die, now he goes to school tries to "take over the Earth" and enjoys his time with Dib. Until Dib starts to talk about college.





	Last Year Of Being Here

Zim shut his locker, he made his way to his class. It wasn’t usually that hard to get to class but today the halls seemed to be cramped. He tried his hardest to not get trampled, considering how small he was compared to everyone else. He stumbled into the classroom, letting out a huff. 

  
  


“Zim  _ what  _ are you wearing?” Zim looked down, he patted down his dress giving another huff before he crossed his arms, looking up at Dib he smirked. 

“A dress Dib-stink. Jealous?”  _ “What?! No!”  _ Zim just smirked before he made his way to his desk, sitting down he could feel the Dib-human still staring at him. Zim was still trying to take over the world, not for the Irken empire, he had realized that he was exiled and defective. It took him a couple years to get over it but now he was alright, his and Dib’s fight for Earth was just more for fun now a days, even with how close they get to killing each other it’s all in fun. Zim scribbled something down onto a piece of paper, he ripped it out of his notebook, crumpling it up he chucked it at Dib. He couldn’t help his quiet chuckle when it hit the human on his head. These past few weeks Zim has been thinking of the  _ perfect plan  _ for taking over the world! Dib wouldn’t be able to stop him this time!

  
  


Zim was laughing, his hands in the air, “I win Dib-beast!” Dib looked up at Zim, the alien was standing on some piece of his own destroyed machinery. “I can’t believe I’m going to lose to you while your wearing a dress.” “What?” Zim’s laughing stopped, he looked down at Dib, his face fell from the big smile he had before. “You don’t like it?” Dib’s eyes went wide, “Um, n-no! No! I like it!” Dib really hadn’t expected that reaction. He sat up, wiping his bloody nose on the sleeve of his jacket. “It, uh, just looked better before it was dirty.” Zim looked down at his dress, he grabbed the hem and looked it over. “Hm, you’re right Dib.” Zim got down off of the machine and he walked up to Dib, he held out his hand and helped Dib up to his feet, with the help of Zim’s PAK of course. “Well Zim, you won.” “But you broke my machine you useless Dib-thing so sadly I will not be able to take over the Urth today.” Dib laughed, he let go of Zim’s hand as the other male stood back on the ground. “Well then Zim why don’t we go get something to eat?” Zim crossed his arms about to say something before Dib cut him off, “Something that you  _ can  _ eat.” Zim huffed, “Fine, I will accept your human formality.” Zim called Gir to come and clean up the mess of the machine.

  
  


Zim was leaning back in the chair he was sitting in, shoving a cupcake into his mouth, “And then that  _ bitch  _ hit my books out of my hands! Oh I wanted to vaporize her right then and there! And  ** _then _ ** she had the audacity to  ** _insult me!” _ ** Dib laughed just listening to Zim talk as he shoved the dozen cupcakes he had bought into his mouth. “Just cause you wore a dress all the girls got mad at you.” He couldn’t help his quiet chuckle as he watched Zim sit up, leaning on the table. Zim went on a rant, it was actually really entertaining. Ever since they became friends it’s been nice, even if Dib looked like he’s been beaten to a pulp by a wrestler. Sometimes Zim was the one who got beaten up, those were the good days, sometimes. Other times Dib felt bad about out Zim ended up but afterwards they’d end up laughing and heading to go eat or do something afterwards. If you really thought about it their friendship was incredibly messed up. Beating each other up then hanging out like actual friends afterwards. “Zim? What, y’know, happens once we graduate?” Zim stopped talking, he looked up at Dib confused. “What?” “Well I’m going to college and with that I’ll probably be busy a lot more than I am now, we won’t be able to do this everyday, maybe even not at all.” Zim froze, he looked down, “I guess Zim will just leave Urth.”  _ “What?! Why?!”  _ “Without you around then Zim has nothing else to do here.” He leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked away. Dib looked down, that  _ really  _ isn’t what he had been expecting. “Well you could go to college too.” Zim shrugged, “Skool is boring, Zim doesn’t want to do  _ more  _ of it.” Dib gave a quiet laugh, he rubbed the back of his head before he picked up his drink, “Yeah I guess, college is a lot different though. You get to pick your classes and decide what you do.” Zim stuck his tongue out, “No thanks Dib-beast. Once I’m done with skool I’m not going back. I can learn anything and everything about your human culture in a few minutes.” Dib sighed and set his drink down, “Being an Irken must be really useful if you can learn anything and everything in a few moments.” Zim didn’t respond to that, he didn’t want too. 

  
  


_ “Master!”  _ Gir yelled excitedly, running up to Zim he hugged the Irken, “Eeuch Gir! What are you covered in?!” “Bubble gum.” Gir smiled, tongue sticking out of its mouth. “Gross!” Zim pushed Gir away, sticky strands of pink connected the two. “My shows on!” Gir yelled, jumping up onto the couch, turning on the TV. Zim looked down at his dress, it was covered in dirt, a bit of blood and now gum. He groaned before he went to the kitchen, climbing into the trash can. The elevator started to go down, stopping not that far down. Zim walked into the room, a bedroom, something he had added a few years ago. He didn’t sleep but sometimes he liked laying down and thinking of new plans to take over Earth. He also had a lot of clothes, once he became his own Irken he had decided to get rid of the Invader uniform and ended up finding a bit of comfort in clothing. His newest obsession was dresses and makeup, he’d only really found out about makeup a year ago and today was his first day wearing one of his dresses outside of the house. Zim still wore his gloves and boots, he changed up his leggings a lot. He quite enjoyed the few pairs of galaxy ones he owned. He rummaged through one of the dresser drawers, pulling out a big dress looking sweater. It was the comfiest thing Zim owned and he wore it constantly. It was also purple which was his favourite colour. He pulled off his dress, boots, leggings and gloves. He pulled the purple sweater dress on and a pair of plain black leggings. The only problem he found with human clothes is that he had to cut the holes in the backs for his PAK and they got dirty, other than that a lot of the clothes were comfy. He threw his dirty clothes down a chute, “Computer, put those clothes in the wash.” He heard the computer give out a loud groan but did so. Zim pulled his boots and gloves back on, heading back up to the main floor. “Oh, hello Minimoose.” Minimoose was in the kitchen it  _ nyehed  _ and shut the fridge door, floating into the living room with a box of pizza. Zim hoped that Gir hadn’t made a mess of the couch as he didn’t want his clothes getting dirty. He walked into the living room, sitting himself on the couch, as far away from Gir and Minimoose as he could as they devoured the pizza. As Zim watched whatever mindless show Gir and Minimoose did he lifted his dress sleeve, scratching at his arm. He stopped himself before he could start bleeding, he didn’t want to ruin the dress or make it sticky and gross. He only looked at his arm for a second, seeing all the scabs and old scars, he quickly pulled the sleeve back down, giving a quiet huff as he turned his attention back to the TV. 

  
  


“Are-Are you wearing makeup?” Zim’s eyes went wide and he turned to Dib, “You noticed?” “I mean, yeah. You have eyelashes now and when you close your eyes I can see eyeshadow.” Zim flushed lightly and he looked down, “Does it look bad?” “No! Not at all! It looks really good actually, I’m shocked.” Zim lifted his head, he smiled slightly, “You sure the lashes and eyeliner isn’t too thick? I made it really thick cause I thought it looked nice.” “It looks really good! It makes your eyes pop out more.” Dib smiled and Zim did too, that was good. He was glad that it looked good, he had asked his computer at least forty times if it looked okay before he had left for skool. "Any plans for taking over the world today?" Dib asked making Zim shrug. "Not that Zim knows of. I was too worried about my makeup this morning to think of any plans." He admitted, Dib chuckled "That makes sense, think of something good for Saturday then, make it big." "Oh Zim will make it  _ huge!" _ Dib laughed loudly before he walked off to his class, leaving Zim alone. He let out a quiet sigh, he'd have to start planning once he got home to make something  _ extra  _ special for Dib on Saturday. He headed to his class, he didn't like skool but today seemed alright so far. Dib had noticed his makeup and told him that it looked good so that made Zim really happy. He'd be wearing a lot more makeup from now on, it made him happy to wear it so why wouldn't he wear it whenever he wanted? He got into his class, sitting down at his desk he quickly started to zone out even before the class started. The day was boring as usual. 

  
  


Zim was walking home, he didn't like taking the bus it was dirty. Plus his base wasn't that far so it didn't bother him too much. Even as dirty, disgusting and harmful this planet was, it had grown on Zim a little bit. He didn't want to leave but if Dib wasn't able to stop him from taking over the world then what was the point? If the human was too busy to hang out with Zim then he had no real point to stay here. Dib was his only reason that he was still here, otherwise he would have left and found some other planet to rot on. That or he would have removed his PAK and find some river to dump himself into as he died. Gir and Minimoose could go live with Dib or something. He could feel his antenna flat against his head under his wig, he shut his eyes and let out a shaky breath. He didn't want to be thinking about that, he had to be thinking of a brilliant plan to take over Earth before Saturday! Zim was close to his house, he could see it from here. He got lost in his mind a little bit but he was glad that he kept walking as he was thinking. After a moment though he froze, he felt like someone was watching him. Zim looked around, his eyes narrowed. Maybe it was just Gir staring at him through the window. Zim pushed it away before he continued walking, he just wanted to get home now. He relaxed once he got in front of his yard, he got into the yard, making his way to the door he opened it. Greeted by his mechanical parents he walked inside, the door shutting behind himself. He didn't like that feeling of being watched, he peered out of the window, narrowing his eyes as he looked around. He couldn't see anybody so he dismissed it. 

  
  


That night Zim was in his lab, trying to think of a plan. "Computer, I need a plan to beat that Dib-stink before Saturday." He waited for the groan that came after, "Do I have any previous plans that I never went through with?" A couple recordings came up on the screen and Zim went through them. None of them were big enough! He wanted a big, amazing plan! Not one that would backfire though, he had that happen a lot. He pressed his fingertips together, humming quietly. "None of these are good enough." He muttered under his breath. He lifted his sleeve, scratching at his arm. He made it bleed this time, grabbing a pack of band-aids, he liked them because they were cute and purple. He placed them over the bleeding parts of his arm, humming quietly to himself. He admired the purple sparkling band-aids before he pulled his sleeve back down, looking back at the monitor to figure out a plan. He brought something up and started sketching up a machine, he had an idea. If he could transform Dib into some sort of creature for a temporary amount of time then he could win! He wouldn't kill Dib of course but it'd be fun to have a Dib rabbit around for a while. Maybe it wasn't Zim's best or more creative idea but it was all he could come up with for the moment. It'd have to work unless he figured out a different plan. 

  
  


"You won't get away with this Zim!" "Oh I already have Dib-worm!!" Zim laughed loudly, he had built a decoy robot to keep Dib’s attention. Zim ran away, letting the robot roll up to Dib and try to hit him. Dib dodged, huffing angrily. He didn't notice what Zim was doing not too far away, Zim set up the machine, watching as it turned on. He typed Dib's name into the panel. Dib managed to hit the robot in a weak part, making it crumble immediately. "Ha! Was that all you had space-boy?!" Dib laughed before he noticed the machine, Zim stood up, laughing he smirked widely. "Oh that wasn't my plan Dib-human! It was only a distraction-" Zim was cut off as his machine started to shake violently. "That's not supposed to happen." He mumbled. The machine shook more, making an awful sound. Before either males could exact it exploded, throwing Zim far away, hitting the ground hard and sliding. A long streak of pink blood tinted the ground. Once the smoke cleared Dib's eyes went wide, "Zim!" He yelled running over, he pushed Zim onto his side. "Holy shit are you okay?!" He saw a large piece of metal buried deep into Zim's side. He opened his eyes, looking up at Dib, "Zim is fine." "The hell you are!" Dib couldn't take Zim to the hospital so he didn't know what to do. "Take me to my base, Zim can remove it there." Zim said quietly, he had thought he made the machine perfectly. Dib picked Zim up bridal style and hurried to the alien's house. 

  
  


Zim had a cord connected to his PAK, keeping him up, hovering off the ground. Dib was shaking as he watched, he was terrified. Zim had his dress off, someone on the floor discarded. He grabbed the piece of metal, his fingertips digging into it, getting a good grip he pulled it out in one go. Zim cried out, throwing his head back as blood gushed from the wound. A metallic tube lowered, some device attached to the end, it turned on. Cauterizing the wound with a laser, Zim was shaking, keeping himself as still as possible as his eyes shut tightly. It hurt like hell but once it was finished Zim was set down. He was too wobbly on his legs and fell to his knees, letting out a shaky breath. "Zim are you okay?!" Dib ran up to him, kneeling down to the male. Zim gave a small nod "Hurts...but I'm fine." He whispered before he lifted his head, "Computer, bring me my purple dress." The computer didn't even say anything, the dress dropped from the ceiling and Zim grabbed it quickly, pulling it on. Dib smiled weakly, "I'm sorry that happened, I wish I could have done something." He stood up, holding out his hand for Zim to grab, once the alien did Dib helped him up. "Next time I should test my machines before I bring them out." Zim sighed out and Dib laughed lightly. The two headed to the elevator, "You set that up just in case you get really bad wounds?" Zim gave a slight shrug in response, "It happened once before and I didn't have it at the time so Zim had to patch himself up really bad. So I decided I should set it up just in case it happened again." "That was a good idea." The two got onto the elevator, heading back up to the main floor. Gir wasn't home currently, he went out to get some tacos or something as he usually did. Dib helped Zim on the couch, he let out a weak sigh and Dib sat down next to the alien. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, flicking through the channels. He found a rerun of Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mystery, he decided to just keep it on. He doubted Zim cared at all. "Have you ever found a TV show you liked?" "No, not really. I found a few I didn't mind." Zim responded a little hoarsely. He didn't feel good, obviously, he had a giant piece of metal wedged deep into his side. Of course his PAK had told him that everything inside of him was fine and that he just needed to stop the bleeding. Zim shifted and let out a quiet hiss, "I actually found that I enjoy movies a lot more than TV. Gir rented a few and made me watch them, surprisingly not all of them were terrible." Dib nodded, "Well I have quite a few movies if you want me to bring them over sometime or you could come over to my house." Zim looked up at the male, "Really?" His antenna had perked up, that sounded nice. Dib smiled "Yeah! You wouldn't even have to wear your disguise since Gaz knows and my dad isn't home a lot so if you came over one of the nights he was out then you wouldn't need that stupid wig." Zim gave a weak laugh, it hurt, "I might take you up on that offer Dib-beast."

  
  


Zim was laying on the couch, he smacked the top of Dib's head. "Dib pass me my snacks." He whined out and Dib laughed, "Okay, okay you don't have to hit me." He handed Zim the box of sugar and candy sticks Zim had brought over. They had a lot of snacks, Zim had been eating some of the human ones as well but he wanted his own now. Dib was sitting on the floor, letting Zim have the couch. Mainly due to Zim whining and saying that he should have the couch to himself because he was injured. In reality Dib could be sitting on the couch considering how small Zim was. He only took up two spots on the couch and the third one was free. "Are you enjoying the movie?" "It's okay, Zim doesn't hate it." Dib smiled, that was good! He was glad Zim didn't hate it. He turned his attention back to the TV. The movie was some action comedy supernatural movie. It wasn't one of Dib's favourites but he enjoyed it, it had some really funny parts. Zim was enjoying the movie a bit, he had laughed a few times so far but other than that every other part was okay so far. 

  
  


Zim was supposed to leave after watching all of the movies but Zim was in quite a bit of pain and it was really dark out. So Zim got Dib's bed and Dib laid on the floor, he didn't mind it "You okay Zim?" "The Dib-worms bed is quite nice." Zim hummed quietly, his eyes falling closed. He didn't usually sleep but he has been the last week because of his pain, so after a little while he did end up drifting off. Dib fell asleep faster than Zim did. Dib woke up first at around nine in the morning. He sat up, yawning and rubbing at his eyes. After a moment he grabbed his glasses and looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand. He stood up and got dressed into some clean clothing, he left the room to go get breakfast before he woke Zim for the male to leave. After breakfast he went upstairs, Zim was still asleep. Dib honestly felt bad waking him up so he just sat back on the floor, he'd wait for an hour or so. If his dad wasn't here right now he probably wouldn't be here for the rest of the day, it wouldn't hurt if Zim stayed for a while. Dib pulled his glasses off and laid down, he let out a quiet sigh shutting his eyes. He hadn't meant to fall asleep again but he was awoken by something very pointy. His eyes fluttered open and he groaned quietly "Dib-human. Dib-thing. Dib-stink. Dib!" Zim yelled, "I'm awake! I'm awake Zim." Dib sat up, trying to grab his glasses but there weren't where he left them. "Zim do you know where my glasses are?" Zim hummed quietly, "These really help you see? Everything's so blurry." "Hey! Give me those!" Dib huffed before he managed to grab them off of Zim's face. "Their prescription." He put them on, finally able to see the dumb smile on Zim’s face. "You're the worst." "Why thank you." Dib laughed quietly, he pushed Zim away lightly before he stood up. "You should probably head home now." Zim frowned but nodded as he stood up, "Alright, Zim thanks you for the movie night Dib-worm." "No problem, we should do it again sometime." Zim smiled, nodding. It'd be nice, he actually really enjoyed it. 

  
  


Zim shut the door behind himself, letting out a quiet sigh. He really enjoyed watching all of those movies last night with Dib. He wished that they could do things like that more, Zim liked being at his base of course, he loved Gir and Minimoose. They were his family if you put it in human terms. "Master! Hi!! Wanna watch movies with me!?" Gir yelled, waving excitedly at the male. "Yeah Gir, I would like too." Zim smiled, he walked up to the couch, getting himself comfortable on it. Whatever the movie was Zim could tell that it was for children, even so it didn't seem too awful so far. As the movie went on Zim seemed to enjoy it a little more, it was chaotic and couldn't seem to focus much but he knew Gir was enjoying it quite a lot. Minimoose was enjoying it too. Once the movie was over Zim got up and got some food, not only for himself but for Gir and Minimoose. Gir was putting on another movie and Zim didn't bother asking what it was. Gir always ended up picking wildly different movies. He'd pick up war films then films that were made for actual babies. It was incredible and when Zim bothered to stick around to watch them he was always entertained, even if the movies weren't so entertaining it was great seeing what Gir picked. 

  
  


After all of the movies Zim found himself in his bed. Watching a movie on his phone. He's had it for a few years but he never used it to much, he'd never think of watching movies on it before. Zim was quite excited, he was getting to watch whatever he wanted, finding something that he actually enjoyed. He was watching a horror movie, something about aliens, he was enjoying it so far. He'd probably spend the rest of his nights from now on watching movies unless he was working on plans to  _ take over Earth.  _ He wouldn't be doing that until he felt better though, it would probably only be a few more days then he could get back to making plans. "Computer? Turn off the lights." The lights flicked off and Zim got comfy in bed, he'd probably fall asleep after this movie and he did. He put his phone away, cuddled up in the blankets and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Zim was awoken not long later by the computer telling him that there was an intruder. Zim groaned quietly, "Where is it?"

  
  


**"At the door." ** "Send the gnomes."  ** _"Sending the gnomes!!!" _ ** Zim groaned, grabbing at his head at the computers screaming. After a moment Zim let go of his head, he let out a quiet sigh, relaxing. When the computer didn’t say anything else Zim started to drift back off into sleep, though he bolted up once he heard the noise of  _ everything  _ in his lab turning off. “Computer?” Zim called out, he got out of bed, worried now. “Computer!” He yelled, when he didn’t get a response he walked up to the door, easily making his way through the dark. He grabbed at the edges of the mechanical door, forcefully pulling it apart. He let out a pant, why where these doors so heavy? He stumbled out of the room, his PAK legs extended and he climbed up the elevator shaft. He’d have to check if the house power was off, which he assumed it was, Zim’s first assumption was that the entire neighborhood’s power went out. He forced his way out of the trashcan, the house’s lights were in fact out. In the darkness, though he could see Gir’s glowing blue parts in the living room. “Gir! What happened?” Zim yelled as he walked into the living room, “I ordered pizza!” Zim groaned, normally the computer wouldn’t react like that to a pizza delivery person but he could assume Gir found someway around letting the computer know. He walked up to the window, peering out, it seemed like everyone else’s power was out too so it wasn’t just his base. Yes it wasn’t actually  _ on  _ the power grid but it took power from everywhere else so if those places didn’t have power then the base wouldn’t have power. “I’m going back to my bedroom.” Zim left, listening to Gir’s  _ disgusting  _ eating noises before he got into the trash can, carefully making his way down the elevator shaft until he was back at the bedroom. The doors were still open so he didn’t have to force them back open, thank Irk. He crawled back into his bed, cuddling up into his blankets. Hopefully the power was back on before morning, not that it really mattered.

  
  


Zim was late for skool, he’d woken up late but was hellbent on getting his makeup done. The power was back and the entire time Zim was getting ready he had to listen to the computer complain. He got to homeroom, plopping down in his seat as soon as the bell rang. His shoulders slumped as he relaxed, being late wasn’t that big of a deal, he just didn’t want to stand out in the hallway for all of homeroom. Zim barely listened to whatever the teacher was saying, none of it was important anyways, a half an hour on skool events and updates, boring. The kids filed out of the classroom once the bell rang and Zim went to his locker, getting whatever book he needed, it was muscle memory at this point. 

  
  


“Nice  _ clown  _ makeup.” Zim had barely registered the words but he turned and glared at the girl who said it, one of her friends laughed.

“I didn’t know they let ugly boys wear makeup, here’s some tips on how to do it properly: Don’t.” The two girls laughed and walked away. Zim just huffed, shutting his locker,  _ they don’t know what their talking about, Zim. Just ignore them.  _ He reassured himself before he made his way to class, he had two classes with Dib. Homeroom and math, which was his next class. Zim didn’t mind math, his PAK knew all of it anyways and things he did have to figure out were never that hard. Last year the teacher had talked to him about putting him in the advanced class so Zim flunked every test until the final exam so he wouldn’t have to go into the advanced class. The teacher had been so mad, their face had been so twisted and great once they came up to Zim to address him about it. All Zim had done was shrug. He got to the classroom, sitting down in his desk. He sat right next to Dib but the human wasn’t here yet. Zim tapped his fingers on his desk, he pulled his notebook out from under his textbook, he started to doodle in his notebook, most of his doodles were messes but it calmed himself down a bit. If his hands were busy then his mind was too, he doodled Dib, Gir, Minimoose and himself. It was sketchy, bad but Zim could tell who it was. He wrote out each name in Irken underneath the sketches, mumbling them quietly as he did so. He rarely spoke Irken anymore, sometimes he’d talk to himself in Irken to try and calm his nerves but other than that he never spoke it. 

  
  


The day was boring, the Dib-thing was apparently busy today so Zim had nothing to do. He was heading home, but on his way of skool property he was stopped by those two girls from earlier. Zim growled quietly in his throat “What do y-” “Why are you short?” One of the girls cut him off, “You’re like, the size of a toddler.” Zim took a shaky breath, he wouldn’t kill them. “It’s a medical condition.” ZIm was trying to calm himself down, and he knew for a  _ fact  _ he wasn’t  _ that _ short. He was average height for an Earth child, ten maybe twelve years old. Dib was his height when he was twelve so Zim didn’t feel too bad about it, back then he didn’t anyways. He was a bit conscious about his height lately, especially since Dib got so tall. “And is your ugly a medical condition too?” The other girl asked before the two of them laughed. Zim rolled his eyes, he started to walk, pushing past the two. “Leave me alone.” “Or what? You’ll mess up our makeup?” Zim stopped walking, he turned back towards the two girls, glaring at them  _ “Or  _ I’ll rip out your spleens, make you eat them then slowly, ever so  _ slowly,  _ rip out your teeth one by  _ one.  _ After I’ll make you swallow each one and once I’ve done that I’ll pull out your intestines and  ** _hang you with them” _ ** The two girls stepped back, eyes wide before they ran off. Zim just smirked to himself, “Cowards.” he continued on his way home. Even if the rest of the school year was the last time he’d have on Earth, he’d try to have fun with it.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
